


Passione

by silviazzzxx



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silviazzzxx/pseuds/silviazzzxx





	Passione

（前面三千字都是剧情，想直接上车请放下翻）

那不勒斯的暗流汹涌不仅是在政治上，黑帮之间也关系混乱不堪，甚至内部也不得安宁。  
比如你现在正在和搭档动手杀人，目标是组织的干部——当然现在已经是“前任”干部了。

“大姐，还要冰块吗？”  
“不用了。”  
你有些怕凉，张着嘴用牙齿轻轻咬着冰块，默默地看着面前的前任干部脸上惊恐的表情，和逐渐萎缩干枯的肉体。  
普罗修特收回他那可怕的替身走过来，招呼了一声：“走了。”  
贝西喝掉杯子里最后一点果汁站起身。你坐的太久，也可能是吃的冰太少体温不够低被壮烈成仁影响到，正要站起来时脚下一晃，差点摔倒。  
“啧……小心点。”普罗修特拉了你一把，抬手擦了擦你嘴角冰块化下来的水滴，“不喜欢就吐掉，替身我已经收回去了。”  
你点点头吐掉冰块，随他离开。

一年前，新任老板接管组织，逐渐完全掌权。你就是在这时被干部布加拉提发现，加入了这个黑帮。  
“热情”。  
不，其实一点都不热情。老板身边的护卫组看起来还像好人，但暗杀队这边一个个都仿佛是在向你解释黑帮真正意义的存在。  
你的替身在感知和索敌方面格外出色，所以跟谁搭档都能更快的完成任务。暗杀队对你的评价基本一样——人狠话不多。你不爱说话，但是只要出手，目标一定死相非常凄惨。  
而且你说话从来不考虑其他，简而言之就是非常直球。

“任务完成，让老板记得打钱。”普罗修特挂掉电话，回头问你和贝西，“想吃什么？我请。”  
“去吃披萨吧大哥！好久没吃了，就是公寓街角那家——”  
“爱吃那种高热量软绵绵的东西，贝西啊贝西，你真是个妈宝吗？”普罗修特用力拍了拍贝西的脑袋，转头问你，“你呢？”  
“披萨？”  
“……好吧。”

你捏着一块披萨往嘴里慢慢送着，浓厚的芝士让你心情好了起来。  
“很好吃，下次我请吧。”你抬头看着普罗修特，“我喜欢芝士。”  
“看来你真的挺喜欢，难得一句话说这么多字。”普罗修特笑了笑。  
“因为我喜欢普罗修特，所以比较愿意和你说话。”  
贝西一口牛奶喷了自己一身。  
普罗修特支着下巴的手一滑，身子一栽：“你说什么？”  
“我说我喜欢你。”你眨眨眼，有些疑惑——自己口齿不清吗？  
“你知不知道喜欢是什么意思？”  
“我只是不爱说话，并不是傻。”你拿起最后一块披萨，“暗杀队其他人我也喜欢，是朋友。”  
普罗修特似乎松了口气，又似乎是叹了口气。他端起茶杯一饮而尽：“下次不要大喘气，真是的……”  
贝西不知道为什么有些失望的样子，揪着眉头咕嘟咕嘟喝光了杯里的牛奶，唉了一声。

回到暗杀队的公寓，你挂好外套，坐到沙发上舒了口气。  
回到这里就会放松下来，真神奇。  
梅洛尼凑了过来，他搭着你的肩膀贴近你，笑嘻嘻的问：“怎么样，累了？”  
“不累。”  
“啊～我还想说，你累了的话我可以帮你按摩一下之类的……”他夸张的叹着气，“好可惜啊。”  
你回头看了看表情浮夸的梅洛尼，扬起眉毛：“你想占我便宜。”  
“……也不要这么直白的说出来嘛。”  
“就是这点可爱嘛，那个词怎么说来着，天然呆？”霍尔马吉欧吐了口烟，“不过梅洛尼，我建议你小心点，她可不光是个侦察兵。”  
梅洛尼哼了一声，舔舔嘴唇：“所以我才对她格外有兴趣啊……”

你不理梅洛尼脸上怪异的笑容，站起来把霍尔马吉欧嘴里叼着的烟拿下来掐掉：“呛。”  
“……普罗修特抽烟你怎么不管？”  
“嗯？”你想了想，自己好像的确没怎么在意过普罗修特抽烟时候的味道。自觉理亏，你又抽出一支烟塞进了霍尔马吉欧嘴里，然后转身走向厨房的吧台，倒了杯酒，啜饮了一口。

里苏特从他的办公室走了出来，看了你们一圈目光停在了你身上。  
“新任务。”他拍拍你肩膀，扔给你一张照片，“自己完成，可以吗？”  
“好。”

你的替身除了索敌，还有一个能力，就是锁定。  
替身射程距离极远，感知到目标，锁定并附着在目标的身体上，你就可以在武器有效范围内绝对命中目标被附着的部位——甚至不瞄准也可以。  
你最喜欢的武器是一把犊牛式的M83A3，最喜欢的部位是头。

来到目的地附近，你放出替身，找到了目标。  
“锁定成功。”  
你架好枪，在瞄准镜里观察着目标：四十几岁，商人模样，身边簇拥着几个保镖。  
抱歉了大叔，那个年轻的老板可不是个好惹的人物，今天你就给我脑袋开花吧。  
瞄准对你来说并没有必要，你只是喜欢透过瞄准镜观察——观察目标的长相，神情，动作，想象他们现在一无所知，一会儿身上或者脑袋挨了枪子，他们自己心里会怎么想，他们身边的人会是什么表情。

想到这，你笑了起来，扣动扳机。目标的脑袋如你所想的那样像一颗砸在地上的西瓜一般，连着脖子和半个肩膀一起爆开，目标身边的人尖叫着四散逃开。你看了一会儿，满意的收回替身，慢悠悠的收起枪准备离开。  
“哎哟，抱歉了小姐，你今天可能回不去了。”

身后突如其来的男声和顶到你头上的坚硬的枪口让你整个人顿住。你愣了愣，叹了口气。

大意了。

“你来杀我？”  
“‘热情’的暗杀者听说一向都是小组合作，虽然不知道你的同伴在哪——”来人顿了顿，对着你的右肩开了一枪，“但先解决掉你总归是没问题。”  
听到紧贴着脑袋再次响起来的子弹上膛声，右手也由于疼痛无力的垂了下去，你有些不知所措。  
——要死了吗？任务完成了，奖金应该会给里苏特把。说好了发了奖金请普罗修特吃披萨，看来他只能自己去吃了。  
你脑中闪过了普罗修特的样子。  
好吧……你想——我的确喜欢普罗修特，超过朋友那种，但现在明白似乎晚了点。  
你低下头，静静的接受了自己马上要被反杀的事实，然后发现自己的手变得皱皱巴巴的。  
嗯？  
仔细一看，手上的皮肤不仅皱皱巴巴的，甚至指甲都干瘪了起来，你顾不得身后的人，猛的回头，看到了站在入口的那个熟悉的身影。

“普罗修特。”

“本来我是来等你完成任务一起回去吃饭的。”普罗修特看着那个打了你一枪的人慢慢倒下，愈发干瘪最终再起不能，这才收回替身走到了你身边。  
“谢谢你。”你摸了摸脸——没有留下皱纹，“我大意了。”  
“你刚才就那么认了？”普罗修特皱着眉头一脸怒气，“手里拿着重狙，还有替身，哪怕先跑再说也行！白痴吗你？！你都在想些什么啊！”

“想你。”

普罗修特愣了愣，揉揉额头咬着牙问你：“你什么时候学会贫嘴了……”  
“不是贫嘴——而且他先打伤了我的肩膀，我拿不动枪了。”你指指右肩还在流血的枪伤，“这个还挺痛的，先包扎我们再去吃饭吧？”

回到公寓，普罗修特直接无视坐在沙发上打招呼的里苏特和伊鲁索，抱着你回了他的房间。  
“他俩终于搞到一起了。”伊鲁索笑了笑。  
“他俩？”里苏特捏着下巴思考了半天，“他俩什么时候……”  
“不是吧队长，你这都看不出来？！”

“为什么在你房间？”  
普罗修特不理你的问题，伸手从衣领把你右边的袖子撕开扯掉，迅速上好药，打好了绷带。  
“因为我房间有药。”他点起一支烟吸了一口，缓缓吐出一团青色的烟雾，“休息一会儿吧，晚饭哪天都能吃，等你伤好了再说。”  
你点点头，拉住起身要离开的普罗修特：“去哪？”  
“出去坐会儿……”他偏过头，“顺便给你拿件衣服。”  
“哦。”你拉开衣襟，“你是不是更想看我不穿衣服？”  
“靠。”  
普罗修特骂了一句：“你说什么呢！”  
“不是吗？”  
“我没有——”  
“真的不想吗？”

普罗修特觉得自己败了。  
他真的不明白你——以前不明白为什么你能面不改色说出别人都不好意思说的话，比如里苏特做饭不好吃；现在不明白你为什么能一脸坦然的问出别人不好意思问的问题，比如他想不想看你裸体。  
废话，当然想了。

“你受伤了。”他把你按进床里盖好被子，“下次再看。”  
你执拗的挪开他的手，支起上半身亲了一下他的唇角。  
“要做吗？”  
“我都说了你受伤——操，老子不管了。”

你第一次感受到了“热情”。  
普罗修特压着你尽情品尝着你的嘴唇。他那身昂贵的西装被你扯掉了一个扣子，他只是毫不在意的顺着你的动作脱掉然后回手扔到了地上。  
“我以为那身衣服很贵。”  
“是不便宜。”他咬着你的舌头，“但无所谓。”  
他的手指顺着你的脖子往下滑，摸到了刚缠上的绷带。  
“疼吗？”  
你眨眨眼，把小腿缠到他的腿上：“疼，但无所谓。”  
“你这家伙……”

普罗修特轻轻揉弄着柔软的胸部，两根手指夹着敏感的乳尖。听到你的喘息声逐渐加重，他满意的笑了笑，另一只手搂着你的腰抬起你的屁股，把你的裙子连着内裤一起拽了下来。  
“你之前说喜欢我。”他的手指缓缓在你腿间的肉缝中滑动，“是什么意思？”  
“之前是……单纯的表达喜欢……”你绞着腿，喘息着回答他，“现在你可以……呜……可以理解为我想跟你上——啊！”  
“我也想。”  
他把手指探入你湿淋淋的穴内，打断了你的话。你挺起后背，不小心牵动了伤口，只呻吟了一声倒进床里，没受伤的那只手不甘心的伸下去，扯开了他的腰带。普罗修特哼了一声，顺着你的动作拽掉裤子，翻身跨到你身上，压着你准备开始正题。  
你想了想，抬手支住他的胸口，用力一翻身把普罗修特按倒。

“你喜欢在上面？”  
“不是……我想试试这个。”  
说着你俯下身，握着他挺立的肉棒，张开嘴含了进去。  
“操……”普罗修特倒吸一口气，骂了一声，“宝贝儿，轻一点，别吸那么紧。”  
你用口腔包裹着他粗大的阳具，慢慢上下套弄着，舌头灵活的缠着他火热的龟头。你的舌头舔到了一些咸咸的，黏黏的液体，普罗修特抓着你的头发，咬着牙喘着粗气。  
“快一点。”他的手用力了几分，“就要——唔！”  
普罗修特的分身在你口中又涨了一下，然后抽动着喷出一股股咸腥的液体。你稍微呛了一下，将他的精液尽数吞掉，咂了咂嘴。  
“恶……不好吃。”  
“我当然知道不好吃，你……喂你干什么！”  
你直起身用力按着他的肩膀，狠狠地吻着他的嘴唇，将嘴巴上还沾着的些许精液都蹭在普罗修特的下巴上。普罗修特翻了个白眼，搂住你的腰一翻身，再次将你压在身下。  
“为了惩罚你刚才的行为。”他把依然挺立的阴茎对准你的穴口，“轮到我了。”

随着普罗修特的进入，你浑身战栗了一下，然后不自觉的跟着他的挺动大声呻吟起来。  
“平时不爱说话，嘴巴这不是很灵活嘛……”普罗修特用力耸动着腰胯，“夹的这么紧，喜欢吗？你现在喜欢我什么，喜欢我这么操你吗？”  
“哈……喜欢……”你感觉脑袋有些不受控制，“我喜欢普罗修特，呜……喜欢你的一切……别、别这么用力，轻一点……呃……”  
床上的求饶是最好的催情剂。普罗修特不顾你带着哭音的叫声，一下用力过一下的撞击你的下身，惹的你再也无法压抑，尖声叫了起来。  
“普罗修特，普罗修特……”你抓着他的肩膀，在他背后划出了几道血痕，“别……停……啊啊啊！”

高潮的快感让你忘记了伤口的疼痛，你意乱情迷的喘息着，支起身子寻找普罗修特的嘴唇，呼吸着彼此灼热的气息，纠缠着他带着淡淡烟味的唇舌。  
就这么过了一阵，普罗修特才弓着身子低吼一身，抵着你的胯骨射在你体内。

他抚摸着你的皮肤，缓了一会儿，起身拿起床头的纸抽开始帮你清理。  
“你床头常备纸巾？”  
普罗修特一愣：“我可是个男人啊。”  
“是你自己手——”  
“你哪来那么多问题……”普罗修特皱着眉咬了一下你的嘴唇，“肩膀还疼吗？”  
你点点头：“刚才不疼，但是现在又开始疼了……”  
“怪我，刚才没控制住。”  
你眨眨眼笑了笑：“那你下次可以轻一点。”  
“下次？”普罗修特扔掉纸巾把你抱进怀里，“下次你伤好了，就更不可能轻点了。”  
你在他怀里眯起眼睛，困了起来。

“也好。”你轻轻说，“我都喜欢。”


End file.
